Sorry's Not Enough
by bradensmama
Summary: After Edward and Bella come back from Volterra taking place between New Moon and Eclipse they're watching television, and a song comes on. Two-shot. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**So, after you read this, tell me what you think and if I should go on with this. Otherwise, this is just a one-shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on here for y'all. You'd be reading my books. I also didn't write the song. That is from this amazing movie American Mall. Good movie. You should buy it. Its a musical though. Ha.**

Sorry's Not Enough;;  
Chapter One - Broken

My heart was broken in two when he left. He's back now though. Its painful still. Everything he said to me, it all cut like razor blades on the skin. I felt like every word he spoke, was just another lie. That's exactly what Edward was. A beautiful liar. How anyone could see past him, I would never know. I sure couldn't. Though, then again I never really loved anyone before. Especially not a vampire.

Edward and I sat in front of the television in the living room. Charlie wasn't home at the moment. Edward channel surfed while I had my face in my Calculus book. I was never good at it, and even though he offered, I wouldn't allow him to help me. I wanted to do something on my own. It was what I needed. I didn't know if at any moment, he would leave me here again. Alone, and wanting to die.

_I'm sorry I can't save,  
My heart when it breaks_

_And scatters in the wind._

_How can two words,_

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice over the music. The music played in my head still. "What's wrong, love? Are you getting frustrated? I hate it when you cry."

I didn't know that I was crying. I swiftly wiped away the tears. I didn't know what made them form. I never heard a song almost as beautiful as the ones that Edward would play for me.

_Cover the hurt_

_The others we live in?_

_Oh, I never believed  
I'd ever need  
Anything than I ever did before._

There was something that was with this song. I'd never heard it before, but it was like it was close to home. It was like I knew the words to the song.

I tried to keep my concentration on my Calculus homework. My concentration was far too easily distracted, when an ice cold hand touched my face.

"Bella, you're pale. Are you feeling ill? Do you want to go lay down?"

"No. I'm fine, Edward. Really."

"Then why are you still crying?"

Dammit! Stupid traitor tears got me again. I swear one of these days, I'll get them back.

"Just happy." I lied. Edward knew this, but he didn't press the subject any further.

_When sorry's not enough_

_There's nowhere left to turn_

_Too much to forgive_

_Tell me where is the answer  
How do you find the strength  
The strength to let it go_

_  
The need to just to live  
When sorry's not enough  
_

_Life can fall hard..._

"Dammit, Bella. Stop hiding whatever it is. Just tell me what is wrong."

I looked at him and wiped the tears that I could now feel rolling down my face. I took a deep breath. "This song. Its painful, but it fits."

He looked at me like he didn't understand. There was silence between the two of us. The song continued on.

_Even the sky_

_That remembers_

_How bad it burns_

_We won't pretend  
When next time begins  
Because it makes us_

_Live and learn_

Edward was listening intently to the song. His jaw dropped, which wasn't a normal action for a vampire. I understood the movement all too well. I started to sing along with the song.

_Further now I believe  
If I'm gonna need  
A little more than I did before_

_When sorry's not enough  
There's nowhere left to turn  
Too much to forgive_

Edward cupped his hand around my face. I shivered, but it didn't bother me much. I rubbed my cheek against his hand.

"I've told you before, Bella. I'm not leaving again."

"You don't know that. You can't see the future. I sure as hell can't, so how can you promise..."

The television was turned off and I was being carried to my room. Edward laid me down gently on it.

"Charlie will be home soon. Tell him you feel ill. I'll be over at seven."

I nodded gently and closed my eyes, retaining the beauty of the man...vampire standing before me. It was a sight, that I wished that I could see for eternity. Even if, those sorry's weren't enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue, while listening to the song again. Haha.**

**Dedication: I wanted to dedicate this wonderful chapter to my dance partner, Rodney. Love you!**

Sorry's Not Enough;;  
Chapter Two - Beautiful Endings

I had fallen asleep before Charlie got home. He startled me when he touched my shoulder, shaking me awake.

"Bells? You okay, kiddo?" Charlie asked with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"I don't feel well. I think I ate something wrong at lunch. I'll be fine."

"Oh." His happiness faded fast from his face. I didn't need Edward's powers to know what he was thinking. He was hoping that I had left Edward. "I thought...never mind. I'll be cooking dinner."

I rolled my eyes and got up to go downstairs. My school bag was still sitting in the living room. I decided to make dinner. Charlie wasn't much of a cooker. I decided on something simple. Mac and cheese and hot dogs. Simple, but delicious. Not to mention quick.

_Love can fall hard_

_Even the sky remembers_

_How bad it burns_

_We won't pretend_

_When next time begins_

_Because it makes us_

_Makes us live and learn_

I heard the song in my head again. It burned me, almost like the words in the song. I had no idea where they were playing at. I noticed that Charlie had turned on the television when he walked in. The song had been playing from the beginning. It was almost overlapping where Edward had turned the television off. I gasped at the song. I walked down the steps, and tripped. I didn't harm myself, but I fell to the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes.

Charlie didn't know what was going on. There was a knock on the door. I looked up at the clock. It was seven o'clock. Charlie shrugged. He didn't care. He knew who it was at the door. He could have cared less to let him in. I was crying too hard to get up to answer the door.

Edward knocked yet again. I could see the aggravation on Charlie's face. He was hoping that he would just go home. I could see it on his face. Instead of knocking again, I heard the door opening.

Edward was bound to hear the music already. He knew the reaction to it before. He walked in.

_Further now I believe_

_If I'm going to need_

_A little more than I did before_

_Sorry's not enough_

_There's nowhere left to turn_

_Too much to forgive_

_Tell me where is the answer_

_How do you find the strength_

_The strength to let it go_

_The need to just to live_

_When sorry's not enough_

_No there's no going back_

_But tomorrow is all we're gonna have_

_Sorry will neeeever_

_Sorry's not enough_

The music cut off. Edward shut off the television. He walked to the stairs and saw Charlie comforting me. He didn't know what was going on.

"Bella? Love? Are you okay? Are you feeling better? Are you hurt?" I felt his cold hands touch my face, wiping away my tears.

Charlie swatted Edward's hand away from my face. He stood and grabbed Edward's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice the cold of Edward's skin. Perhaps he did, but he was not paying any attention to it.

"Now look here, you." He poked Edward's chest. He was trying to be fatherly. It was, well, odd. "You did this to her."

Edward didn't let his anger get the best of him. Always my calm, cool, and collected vampire boyfriend. "I have apologized more than enough for what it was I have done, Chief Swan. You cannot expect this to be entirely my fault."

"And whose fault is this? Bella's? You're wrong!"

"I would never blame Bella for anything."

"Then explain yourself, boy!"

The two of them carried on like this usually. The phone rang. I wiped my tears and got up to get the phone. My voice still was groggy.

"Swan residence."

"Bella! I miss my best friend! C'mon down and see me." Jacob Black. My best man. "Wait! Have you been crying, Bells? Are you all right? I'm coming there."

Before I could protest, I heard the dial tone. Edward walked into the room. He had a smile on his face. Something had happened while I was gone from the room. I hadn't been gone that long. Charlie followed him. His hand rested on Edward's shoulder. Something was going on. Their faces both had wide smiles on their faces.

"Isabella Marie." Edward got down on one knee. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a velvet box. His voice caught. "Will...will you make me the happiest man alive, and be my wife?"

I looked at him, shocked. The words from the song sounded, but they were quickly fading. I couldn't hear them anymore. I couldn't see the pictures of Edward leaving anymore. Nor the words that he left me with. I smiled.

"Forever." It had a double meaning. He caught on quickly.

I had quickly forgotten about the new guest that we were soon to have. I didn't care. What I cared about was right in front of me. My father and my Edward.

Edward slipped a beautiful ring onto my finger. "It was my mother's."

I knew how much this meant to him. He stood up and embraced me.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too."

He swooped me up into a big kiss. I didn't feel the presence of Charlie anymore. Edward carried me to my room.

"Charlie has left. He's going to La Push. We have the house to ourselves." Edward whispered softly in my ear.

He laid me down on my bed. His shirt was off in a few seconds. My eyes widened. I knew what this meant. He was ready for this to happen. To be eternally mine. A smile pulled at my lips.

**The End**


End file.
